Abstract ? Dissemination and Implementation Core The Dissemination and Implementation (D&I) Core serves projects in two main ways: by enhancing dissemination efforts (especially to provider and policy audiences) and supporting the inclusion of implementation science in research projects. The D&I Core disseminates research findings using multiple methods, including press releases for journal articles, CDUHR Fact Sheets, and social media. The Core collects metrics on productivity, impact, collaboration, and dissemination. The Core also supports CDUHR-affiliated investigators by conducting training and consultation on implementation science as applied to HIV and drug use research. The D&I Core will also oversee two CDUHR Advisory Boards, the Community Advisory Board and the Policy Advisory Board, to ensure that investigators receive guidance in dissemination and implementation issues regarding their projects. The Specific Aims for the D&I Core are to (1) Employ a tailored and multi-pronged approach to disseminate research findings and EBIs developed by CDUHR-affiliated investigators, and evaluate the effectiveness of these efforts, (2) Provide support, consultation, and training to investigators for the integration of dissemination and implementation science frameworks and strategies into their research projects, and (3) Promulgate potentially useful new strategies to enhance dissemination and implementation of findings.